Fade to Dark
by Bank-dzat
Summary: Berjalan diantara hitam dan putih. Kelamnya dunia shinobi membuatnya memilih jalan berbeda dari dua saudaranya. Melindungi dari balik bayangan kegelapan tanpa mereka sadari. Fic ini tidak mengandung maksud apapun dan tak berniat menyinggung pihak manapun... Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata.
1. chapter - 01

**Fade to Dark**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Summary :**

 ** _Berjalan diantara hitam dan putih. Kelamnya dunia shinobi membuatnya memilih jalan berbeda dari dua saudaranya. Melindungi dari balik bayangan kegelapan tanpa mereka sadari._**

 ** _Fic ini tidak mengandung maksud apapun dan tak berniat menyinggung pihak manapun._**

 ** _Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, judul dan sifat itu memang disengaja._**

 **Chapter - 01**

Konohagakure merupakan desa terkuat diantara lima desa shinobi lain di elemental nation. Itu semua didukung dengan banyaknya shinobi shinobi yang hebat dari desa ini. Desa Konoha dipimpin seseorang yang sering di panggil Hokage. Saat ini yang memimpin adalah Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato atau Kiroi Senko ( _Yellow Flash_ ).

Walaupun desa ini merupakan desa terkuat diantara desa shinobi namun penyerangan seorang pria bertopeng beberapa tahun silang membuat luka yang sangat parah bagi Konoha. Bahkan sampai sekarang luka tersebut masih berbekas. Terutama bagi seorang anak yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Di sebuah taman terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang berada di sebuah ayunan, anak laki laki tersebut memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir, mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan lengan pendek, mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam. Dialah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto. ( _A/N : Disini Naruto tidak punya kumis kucing nya_ )

 **Naruto Pov**

Halo minna perkenalkan Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah anak dari Youndaime Hokage yaitu Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi Namikaze Kushina serta Kakak kembar dari Namikaze Menma.

Kenapa aku menggunakan marga Uzumaki dan bukan Namikaze, itu karena kedua orang tuaku mengabaikanku atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah menganggapku ada semenjak umurku 4 tahun dan alasannya adalah aku memiliki sedikit aliran chakra di tubuhku namun aku memiliki kepintaran yang setara atau mungkin diatas ayahku.

Mungkin sudah ribuan kali aku berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian dari orang tuaku namun hasilnya selalu nihil. Hanya Menma... Menma yang selalu mereka perhatikan. Memang sih Menma membutuhkan perhatian khusus karena ia seorang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no Yoko, tetapi setidaknya aku berharap mereka memberiku sedikit perhatian.

 **End Naruto Pov**

 **Normal Pov**

Hari mulai menjelang sore hari dan terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik tengah berjalan pulang ke rumahnya setelah kegiatannya di akademi ninja. Walaupun memiliki sedikit aliran chakra Hiruzen tetap memasukkan Naruto ke akademi walaupun Minato sempat menolakknya.

Naruto sempat merasa senang karena masuk ke akademi dan berharap di sana ia akan mendapat seorang yang mau menjadi temannya namun tidak ada satu anak pun yang ingin berteman dengannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto akhirnya tiba di Namikaze Compound.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto yang lumayan keras hingga terdengar oleh mereka yang didalam, saat membuka pintu.

Namun tidak ada yang menjawab, Naruto melirik ke arah mereka yang sedang bergelut kebahagiaan, namun setelah itu ia langsung berjalan langsung ke kamarnya tanpa ada tegur sapa dari mereka.

Terdengar suara gemuruh ria, canda tawa, dan segala macam dari bawah lantai tempat kamar Naruto, tak lain adalah keluarganya sendiri.

Minato sedang membaca korannya sambil bercanda dengan Menma tidak lupa pula dengan Kushina yang mengobati Menma yang terluka karena latihan yang lumayan berat bagi dirinya, sambil bercanda pula.

Esok harinya, di pagi hari Naruto bangun, lalu bersiap-siap ingin berjalan jalan. "Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. Menma-Nii.. aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto pamit. Dan tidak ada yang mejawab sama sekali.

 **TRANG!TRANG!TRANG**!

Suara bunyi kunai saling berbenturan dihalaman rumah yang dilewati Naruto saat ingin berpamitan, terlihat seorang ayah yang melatih anaknya.

"Tou-san, benar benar hebat…" ucap Menma didengar oleh Minato, lalu menyerang lagi dengan kunainya.

"Hohoho.. tentu saja, siapa dulu ayahmu.." ucap Minato membanggakan diri pada anaknya, lalu membalas serangan dari Menma.

"Menma... Minato... sarapan sudah siap.."teriak Kushina memanggil dari dalam rumah.

"Ya.. Kaa-san/Kushina..."ucap Menma dan Minato berbarengan.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertunduk sedih melihat mereka dan dirinya yang tidak bersama mereka, dia selalu membayangkan kalau dia akan berlatih bersama Tou-san dan Otouto, lalu bisa memakan sarapan Kaa-sannya.

Naruto pergi ke warung ramen Ichiraku, karena Naruto tak pernah makan masakan Kaa-san nya lagi, 6 bulan yang lalu, jadi dia hanya makan ramen di warung Ichiraku saja dengan uang yang dia kumpul dari pemberian Kaa-san dan Tou-san, terkadang juga dari Uchiha Shisui yang sering mentraktirnya.

"Hei.. lihat ada si anak pembawa aib..." ucap salah seorang pria tua mencibir Naruto sedang makan.

"Benar.. aku heran bagaimana mungkin bisa dia terlahir kedunia ini.." seorang wanita yang ikut mencibir Naruto.

"Kaa-san.." ucap bocah kecil yang bergandengan dengan Kaa-san nya menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Hush.. jangan dilihat..." balas Okaa-san bocah itu dan langsung pergi.

Ada banyak sekali cibiran dari beberapa orang yang melihat Naruto, namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. "Hei.. apa yang kalian lihat, pergi sana...!" teriak paman Teuchi yang merasa terganggu pada tatapan para warga desa, takut akan membuat pelanggannya pada kabur.

Semua orang yang berkerumunan menatap Naruto mulai bubar, karena teriakan paman Teuchi. Bagi Teuchi sendiri tidak mempersoalkan itu, selama ada pelanggan mereka tetap sama dan tidak layak diperlakukan secara diskriminasi.

"Jii-san.. uangnya aku letakan di meja..." ucap Naruto pada Paman Teuchidan meninggalkan warung ramen Ichiraku.

"Ya, datang lagi..." Ucap paman Teuchi pada Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto hati hati ya..." ucap Ayame pada Naruto yang meninggalkan warung ramen Ichiraku dan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah datarnya.

Setelah itu Naruto hanya duduk di atas patung Shodaime Hokage sambil melihat pemandangan desa dengan bola mata berwarna blue safir berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe yang berkibar.

 **FlashBack**

Dua tahun yang lalu dia berlari kearah hutan dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dia berlari dengan kekecewaan kuat didadanya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan dia menantikan hari ini karena dia akan dinyatakan sebagai calon ketua clan dari Namikaze clan karena dia adalah saudara tertua.

Namun hasilnya salah, adik kembarnya yang menjadi calon ketua clan Namikaze menggantikan Naruto. Dia sangat kecewa pada keputusan kedua orang tuanya padahal mereka telah menjanjikannya padanya.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar di tengah hutan setelah kecapaian berlari.

"Hai adik kecil" ucap seorang dari belakan Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya dan melihat sorang berpakaian anbu tanpa topeng. Dia memilki mata merah dengan 3 tomoe rambut pendek jabrik. Tinggi sekitar 175 cm.

"Ada apa crow-san?" Tanya Naruto sedih mengenalinya.

"Kau mengenaliku?" Tanya sianbu.

"Hai... aku merasakan sesuatu yang sama jika kau menjaga menma?" Ucap polos Naruto.

'Dia sensorik.. Menarik' pikir anbu crow itu.

"Kenapa kau disini adik kecil?" Tanya anbu itu.

"Hiks.. Ano.. Hiks.. tousan.. Hiks.." Ucap Naruto mulai memangis. Anbu itu menghampiri dan memeluk Naruto.

"Jangan menangis dihari ulang tahunmu"ucap sianbu menenangkan Naruto dengn mengusap usap kepalanya.

"Hiks.. Cuma Menma yang.. Hiks punya kado.. aku .. Hiks.. Tidak punya apa apa" ucap Naruto sedih. Anbu itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan sharingan 3 tomoenya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kado.. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya anbu itu kembali.

"Apapun yang kumau?" Tanya balik Naruto mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Apapun itu" ucap sianbu dengan senyum.

"Aku mau mata merah sepertimu Nii-san, jadi saya bisa menjadi adik Nii-san" ucap Naruto membuat anbu itu shok.

"Kenapa kau mau mata merah menakutkan dan mau jadi adikku?" Tanya sianbu balik.

"Aku merasa cool jika punya mata seperti itu, dan aku merasa hangat disampingmu Nii-san, lebih hangat dibanding sama Tou-san atau Kaa-san" ucap Naruto sedih dan menunduk.

'Saya juga Naruto-kun.. Tapi.. Oh.. Mungkin akan berhasil mengingat kau memiliki regenerasi super melebihi jinjuuriki' pikir si anbu.

"Hum.. Baik, tapi ada syaratnya" ucap sianbu.

"Apa itu Nii-san? " Jawab polos 4 tahun Naruto.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kau memiliki mata ini sampai kau benar benar menguasainya dengan baik" ucap sianbu.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena.. Ini disebut sharingan dan banyak orang yang memburunya. Jika kau lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi matamu, maka matamu akan diambil dan kau kan buta untuk selamanya" ucap sianbu kembali dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Ok.. Kita harus ketempatku untuk melakukan blood ritual" ucap sianbu.

 **FlashBack End**

Itulah kenangannya bersama sosok yang dianggapnya kakak itu. Orang yang memberikan darahnya agar ia memiliki sharingan, kekuatan yang menghebohkan dunia. Sejak saat itu, 2 minggu kemudian barulah Naruto siuman setelah melakukan blood ritual.

Naruto pun tau kalau nama anbu itu adalah Shisui Uchiha. Dia mulai melewati hari hari bersama Shisui dengan Naruto mulai dilatih oleh Shisui karena tidak ada satupun yang ingin melatihnya.

 **To be Continue**

Sumber :

MAKE DESTINY by @the ereaser. King Of Shinobi by @ksatria bangsa. The Legacy by @Akira elgan. Jalan Hidupku by @MrMentholz. Hikari No Yami by @Apocalypse of Yami. Ninja no Kage by @Azumamaro.


	2. chapter - 02

**Fade to Dark**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?** **Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Summary :**

 ** _Berjalan diantara hitam dan putih. Kelamnya dunia shinobi membuatnya memilih jalan berbeda dari dua saudaranya. Melindungi dari balik bayangan kegelapan tanpa mereka sadari._**

 ** _Fic ini tidak mengandung maksud apapun dan tak berniat menyinggung pihak manapun._**

 ** _Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, judul dan sifat itu memang disengaja._**

 **Chapter - 02**

Naruto hanya duduk di atas patung Shodaime Hokage seperti biasa mencari ketenangan, sebab jika Naruto berkeliling di desa hanya akan melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Seperti biasanya, kamu selalu berada disini, Naruto..." ucap sang Anbu yang memakai topeng.

"Ada apa Shisui -Nii berada disini...?" tanya Naruto Pada Anbu yang melepaskan topeng hingga terlihat saringan pada kedua mata dengan 3 tomoe.

"Yare.. yare.. apa kamu tidak senang kedatangan Otoutomu tertampan ini..."ucap Shisui sambil tersenyum dengan gaya cool nya.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa basi denganmu Nii-san.." ucap Naruto dingin dengan nada datarnya ia berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan Shisui.

"Aaahhh.. seperti biasa kamu selalu begitu, baiklah aku ingin melatihmu.." ucap Shisui menghela nafas dengan rasa bosannya melihat tampang Naruto yang seperti biasa tak memiliki ekspresi, meskipun hanya pada saat tertentu saja dia bisa mengungkapkan ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak ingin sekarang, biarkan aku sendiri.." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih baik untuk dirinya.

"Kapan lagi..?kau selalu mengundurkan waktu untuk latihanmu..?apa kau lupa dengan impianmu..? jika ia melihatmu, mungkin dia tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini, bukan mungkin lagi tapi dia tidak akan mau memandangmu saat kau melihat bintang-bintang dilangit.." ucap Shisui menatap tajam pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto mengingat akan masa lalunya yang kelam merasa sedih.

 **FlashBack**

Disuatu hutan terpencil, seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun berambut jabrik bewarna kuning dengan mata sebiru langit sedang berada di atas pohon, duduk bersantai menikmati indahnya alam dengan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan.

"Aaaakkkhh.." suara teriakan terdengar dari dalam hutan yang tidak jauh dari bocah yang duduk bersantai tersebut. Dengan sigap bocah itu langsung turun dan pergi ke arah asal suara teriakan itu.

"Oi bocah serahkan dirimu, atau kau akan mati.." ucap salah satu ninja yang berbadan tegap dari ketiga ninja yang memakai topeng.

"Dasar keparat.. aku tidak akan mati sebelum membunuh kalian semua.." ucap bocah yang dalam keadaan terluka yang masih ingin melawan mereka.

"Aaakkhh…" suara ketiga ninja tersebut jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Oi..ayo cepat kita lari.." ucap bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning kepada bocah yang terluka itu. Setelah menjauh dari ketiga ninja itu mereka telah beristirahat sambil mengobati luka.

"Kamu tidak apa apakan..?" ucap bocah berambut kuning jabrik tersebut.

"Hmm..arigato.." dibalas anggukan oleh bocah yang berambut hitam dengan mata berwana hitam.

"Namaku Yuji, salam kenal..!" ucap bocah itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendapat respon seperti itu membuatnya merasa senang. "Namaku Naruto, salam kenal juga.." balas Naruto dengan tersenyum karena belum ada seorang pun yang mengenalkan diri sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku akan ku tunjukakan sesuatu padamu, aku yakin kau pasti akan senang.." ucap Yuji pada Naruto.

"Benarkah..?" ucap Naruto pada Yuji.

"Hmm.. ikutlah denganku.." ucap Yuji mengajak Naruto pergi ketempat yang dituju oleh Yuji.

Terlihat sebuah gua dengan banyak orang yang ada didalamnya, sedang melakukan kegiatan bermacam-macam, seperti menanam tumbuhan-tumbuhan, bercanda tawa, dan masih banyak lagi, kira kira sekitar 30 orang.

"Nah kita sudah sampai.."ucap Yuji memperlihatkan isi dalam gua dengan beberapa Kristal yang indah dan beberapa orang yang melihat kedua bocah itu.

"Wah.." kagum Naruto membuat perhatian banyak orang didalam hanya tersenyum senyum kecil.

"Hei.. Yuji kenapa kamu bawa bocah itu kemari, cepat bawa dia keluar.." ucap kakek yang keluar dari kerumunan orang yang memperhatikan kedua bocah, yang tampaknya dia pemimpin dari kelompok itu.

"Berisik Jiji no baka, Naruto itu temanku, enak saja kamu mengusirnya"ucap Yuji yang tidak suka dengan perkataan kakeknya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Yuji, merasa sangat senang karena belum ada seseorang yang ingin berteman dengannya, jangankan berteman mendekatinya saja tidak ada yang mau. "Hmm.. biarin saja, Torino-san.. lagi pula Yuji juga kesepian" ucap pria muda yang sekira umurnya 28 tahunan.

"Ano.. maaf karena telah membuat keributan" ucap Naruto yang merasa tidak enak karena dia telah membuat orang terganggu.

"Tidak apa apa.. namamu Naruto-chan kan" ucap perempuan muda yang umurnya kira kira 27 tahunan itu.

"Hmm.." ucap Naruto dengan anggukan dan tampak kedua pipi Naruto memerah dipanggil seperti itu.

"Panggil saja aku Akimi, salam kenal.." ucap Akimi memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku Toara.." ucap pria yang tadi berbicara dengan Torino.

Dan banyak yang lain berkenalan dengan Naruto, seiring waktu berjalan, Naruto memiliki banyak teman, yang selama ini ia kesepian tanpa ada yang mau berteman dengannya, jangankan menyapanya, melihatnya saja menganggapnya seperti kotoran yang menjijikkan, saling berbagi cerita Naruto menceritakan kisahnya yang memilukan membuat yang lain juga merasa sedih, bagi mereka lebih baik tidak memiliki keluarga kalau hanya di abaikan saja.

Begitu juga Naruto merasa sedih karena mereka adalah korban dari penelitian Orochimaru dan mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri, keluarga mereka telah tiada akibat peperangan yang terjadi dan konflik yang tidak ada habisnya, dan sekarang kemarahan mereka diarahkan pada Konohagakure, karena semua terjadi juga ulah dari Konohagakure.

Hanya satu yang Naruto sembunyikan dari mereka ialah identitasnya sebagai penduduk Konoha, yang membuatnya takut kalau dia akan kesepian lagi dan mereka akan berbalik membencinya.

Namun kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Naruto tidaklah lama. Mereka yang bersembunyi akhirnya ketahuan dan dibantai. Hingga habis.

"Naruto pergilah bersama Yuji.." ucap Torino.

"Tapi.." ucap Naruto yang terhenti.

"Jangan cemaskan kami.." Toara yang menimpali ucapan Naruto.

"Maaf.. hiks.. hiks.. maaf.. maafkan aku, hiks.. aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa, aku bahkan hanya seorang pembohong yang memikirkan keegoisan ku sendiri, hiks.. hiks.. maafkan.. aku.. hiks.. aku.. pantas untuk mati.. hiks.. hiks.. karena aku.." tangis Naruto mengema terdengar di hutan tempat pembantaian itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto.. kami semua sudah tau.. kalau kau berasal dari Konoha, bagi kami kau tetap bagian dari kami danakan selalu seperti itu.. tetaplah tersenyum.. karena kami mencintaimu.." ucap Akimi dengan tersenyum begitu juga Toara, Torino, dan yang lainnya.

"Naruto.. berjuanglah.. dan gapailah impianmu juga impian kita" ucap semuanya pada Naruto dengan senyuman memberi semangat.

"Yuji.. jangan sampai mati dan jaga Naruto.. karena kita keluarga.. benarkan.." Teriak mereka yang membantu Yuji melarikan diri bersama Naruto.

Naruto pun dibawa lari oleh Yuji dengan air mata berlinang meninggalkan mereka dibelakang, mendengar suara teriakan yang menggema dan hilang satu persatu. Dan tepat dimatanya, Yuji ditebas oleh para Anbu dari belakang yang mengejar mereka demi menolong Naruto. Setelah para Anbu menebasnya, mereka langsung menodongkan senjata mereka, dari kunai hingga tanto milik mereka pada Naruto.

Tiba tiba saja sesuatu keluar dari tubuh Naruto, aura gelap yang sangat hitam pekat menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menewaskan para Anbu yang menyerangnya.

"Tidak.. tidak.. Yuji.. jangan mati.. aku mohon.. jangan mati.. hiks.. hiks.." tangis Naruto yang melihat Yuji terluka sangat parah dan mengelurakan banyak darah.

"Naruto ambilah ini, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mencapai impianmu, impian kita bersama…." Ucap Yuji sambil menyerahkan cincin Kristal berwarna merah.

"Mana mungkin.. aku.. hiks.. hiks.. tidak mampu melindungi teman-temanku, keluargaku.. aku.. hiks.. hiks.. tak pantas menjadi Ninja.." Tangis Naruto menggema sangat keras.

Yuji yang mendengar perkataan Naruto lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berucap, "Naruto.. percayalah.. karena.. kami percaya padamu.. bukankah.. kita keluarga.." Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya yang diucapkan Yuji pada teman pertama sekaligus keluarganya dengan tersenyum.

"Aaaakkkkhhhhh…" teriakan Naruto menggema dengan di iringi tangisannya,begitu juga aura pekat yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto semakin membesar.

"Maafkan aku.. Naruto.. aku benar-benar tidak berguna" ucap seseorang yang menghampiri Naruto dengan air mata menetes dipipinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya merasa kesal dan sedih karena terlambat menyelamatkan apa yang berharga bagi Naruto.

"Shisui Nii.." ucap Naruto yang masih menangis, menoleh ke arah Shisui yang berada disamping Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat air mata Shisui membuat tangisannya mereda begitu pula dengan aura pekat yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

 **FlashBack End**

"Hahh..baiklah baiklah" ucap Naruto mengalah dengan menghela nafasnya.

"Oke.. waktunya untukmu berlatih sangat serius dan jangan harap dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.." Ucap Shisui dengan tatapan tajamnya saat di akhir ucapannya.

"O.. oke…" ucap Naruto yang mulai berkeringat dingin ketakutan.

 **SkipTime**

Shisui memberikan latihan full pada naruto. Dia memulai melatih naruto dengan latihan fisik untuk melatih tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, latihan yang shisui terapkan dari pertama dan hari hari berikutnya semakin keras.

Pada saat naruto berumur 5 tahun, naruto telah mengaktifkan chakranya untuk pertama kali. Saat itu shisui merasa tersentak kaget merasakan chakra naruto yang sedikit, tidak seperti uzumaki seperti biasanya yang mempunyai chakra setara biju.

Shisui tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak mau naruto kehilangan kesempatan menguasai chakranya. Dia mengajarkan naruto tekhnik hebat untuk mempercepat latihannya, yaitu kage bunshin. Kinjutsu yang Naruto menguasainya dengan pertama mencoba menciptakan 10 bunshin langsung.

Dia mulai mengajarkan naruto tetang chakra control dan naruto mempelajarinya dengan baik. Tapi disisi lain sangat susah mengontrol chakra yang monsterius (aura hitam) itu dengan usia yang baru 5 tahun.

Dengan kage bunshin dia kemudian melatih chakra controlnya, dan dia juga terus berlatih dengan membaca gulungan fuinjutsu di namikaze clan labrirary. Sejak saat itu juga dia mulai mempelajari fuinjutsu.

Dia diberikan grafity seal oleh shisui 6 bulan setelah naruto memulai latihan chakra control sekaligus taijutsu style. Shisui mengajari taijutsu style uchiha clan sedang clone naruto mempelajari gulungan taijutsu dari namikaze dan uzumaki clan.

Terget naruto adalah menggabungkannya menjadi taijutsunya sendiri.

 **To be Continue**

Sumber :

 _MAKE DESTINY by @the ereaser. King Of Shinobi by @ksatria bangsa. The Legacy by @Akira elgan. Jalan Hidupku by @MrMentholz. Hikari No Yami by @Apocalypse of Yami. Ninja no Kage by @Azumamaro._


	3. Chapter - 03

**Fade to Dark**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Rating : M

Pair : Naruto x ?Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Summary :

Berjalan diantara hitam dan putih. Kelamnya dunia shinobi membuatnya memilih jalan berbeda dari dua saudaranya. Melindungi dari balik bayangan kegelapan tanpa mereka sadari.

Fic ini tidak mengandung maksud apapun dan tak berniat menyinggung pihak manapun.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, judul dan sifat itu memang disengaja.

 **Chapter - 03**

Setelah 2 tahun berlatih dibawah naungan Uchiha Shisui, Naruto sangat berbakat sekali. Dari segel Fuin Jutsu,

hingga dia tahu tentang kisah Konoha yang sebenarnya, termasuk konflik antara Clan Uchiha dan Clan Senju yang di akhiri pertarungan antara Hasirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara berakhir di lembah kematian dengan kedua patung legenda menandakan pertarungan sengit kedua legenda itu.

"Perkembangan Naruto benar benar pesat seiring waktu, apakah ini karena aura pekat yang dikeluarkannya waktu itu…" pikir Shisui yang melihat Naruto sedang berlatih jutsu jutsu dan keseimbangan tubuh secara bersamaan.

"Naruto tingkatkan lagi chakramu dan jangan lupa jaga keseimbangan agar tidak goyah.." ucap Shisui pada Naruto.

"Ha'i..sensei Nii-san" ucap Naruto dan mengikuti arahan dari Shisui.

"jangan panggil aku sensei Nii, tapi panggil saja Nii-san.." bentak Shisui yang tidak suka dipanggil dengan sensei Nii secara bersamaan.

"Ha'i..ha'i..sensei Nii-san.." balas Naruto datar seperti biasa, namun tetap berkonsentrasi.

"Bukan sensei Nii, aahh..terserahlah.." ucap Shisui yang menghela nafas lalu cemberut tapi tetap mengawasi Naruto.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu..Nii-san..kau tampak jelek kalau seperti itu.." ucap Naruto menenangkan Shisui dengan sedikit senyum diwajahnya tapi tetap berkonsentrasi.

"baiklah kalau sudah selesai, nanti akan ku traktir ramen sepuas mu.." ucap Shisui tersenyum, tidak cemberut lagi, senang karena melihat senyum Naruto walau hanya sekilas saja.

"Oke..akan kuselesaikan dengan segera.." Ucap Naruto tersenyum ke arah Shisui dengan air liurnya menetes.

"Ya..ampun kalau urusan makan saja seperti itu.." gumam Shisui geleng geleng kepala sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

 **Flashback**

Naruto dan shisui berada di training ground 21 tempatnya biasa berlatiih, berdiri berhadap hadapan. "Naruto.. Aku Bangga padamu dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada taijutsumu, namun aku kecewa karena kau tidak serius melatih control chakramu" ucap Shisui sedikit penekanan membuat naruto 5 tahun menunduk.

"Maaf.. Sensei" ucap naruto dengan sedih.

Ia sangat tidak menyukai latihan pengendalian chakra yang baginya sangat membosankan itu dan lebih memilih untuk latihan fisik saja.

"Maaf tidak akan menjadi kunci menyekesaikan masalahmu, kerja keras dan tidak pernah menyerah itu kuncinya." ucap shisui dengan senyum membuat naruto kembali ceria.

Dia tau sensei terbaiknya itu tidak mungkin marah padanya. Shisui maju kehadapan naruto dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan ternyata secarik kertas putih.

"Naruto ambil ini" ucapnya dan naruto mengambilnya.

"Kertas chakra?" Tanya naruto. Naruto mengetahui itu setelah dia membaca di perpustakaan konoha saat dia berumur 4 tahun.

"Hai.. Kau mengetahuinya dengan baik rupanya. Baiklah... kau pasti mengetahui kegunaannya" ucap Shisui dengan lembut.

"Hai.. Untuk mengetahui elemen pastinya. Setiap orang memiliki element satu, namun ada juga yang memiliki dua element. Namun dengan latihan keras rutin dalam waktu lama kita bisa melatih memunculkan element menjadi bertambah. Menurut cerita rikudo sannin memiliki 5 element karena rinnegannya" jawab simple Naruto dengan sedikit senyum

"Kau sungguh genius. Alirkan chakramu kekertas itu, jika kertasnya terbakar maka elementmu api. Jika mengkerut maka elementmu listrik, jika basah maka elementmu air. Jika terpotong maka elementmu angin dan jika menjadi debu maka elemntmu adalah api. Lakukan" ucap Shisui memerintahkan Naruto.

Naruo mengangguk dan melakukannya. Hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah luar biasa pada pikiran sishui. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah kejadian seperti itu. Shisui melebarkan matanya dengan membuka mulutnya lebar tak kala mengetahui element naruto. Kertasnya terbagi 2. Bagian pertama mengkerut, sedangkan bagian kedua langsung berubah menjadi api.

'Menarik... Memiliki dua element utama' pikir senyum shisui.

"Wow.. Nii san.. Lihat aku memiliki 2 element utama tebayouo " ungkap Naruto dengan senyum menatap Shisui.

"Aku akan menjadi ninja terkuat dattebayou" laanjut Naruto dengan melompat lompat di hadapan shisui.

"Kau benar kalau kau memiliki dua elemen utama, tapi kau juga memiliki elemen tambahan yaitu Katon, sebagai elemen keduamu" jawab Shisui.

"Maksudmu? Bukannya aku sudah memiliki elemen kedua, petir?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Shisui menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada beberapa orang yang memiliki elemen kedua mereka setelah melakukan latihan panjang. Contohnya Kakashi Hatake yang memiliki 4 elemen, sedangkan elemen utamanya adalah Petir. Elemen ada yang bersifat utama dan kedua yaitu pelengkap. Elemen utama sangat kuat, dan elemen pelengkap, lebih bersifat terbatas, tapi cukup kuat." Jelas Shisui.

"Jadi aku memiliki tiga elemen tebayou.." Gumam Naruto dan dijawab anggukan Shisui.

"Yatta.. Aku akan menjadi Shinobi terkuat sepanjang sejarah Tebayou... " Ikrar bahagia bocah itu.

"Belum sekarang, perjalananmu masih panjang Naruto-kun.. dan semakin berat pastinya. Kau harus menguasai kedua element utamamu dengan baik jika tidak, maka tidak ada gunanya. Apa gunannya 2 element tapi kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menguasai dan mengendalikannya" jelas Shisui.

"Setelah kau menguasai elemen utamamu barulah kau akan berpindah ke elemen keduamu. Kurasa tidak akan sulit seperti elemen utamamu" lanjutnya

"Hai.. Aku akan bekerja keras dari sebelumnya sensei" jawab Naruto membuat sang sensei cuma bisa tersenyum melihat semangat pantang menyerah murid yang dianggap adik itu

"Ok, tapi mulai sekarang fokus pada pengendalian chakramu. Dengar dan dengarkan perkataanku dengan baik, aku akan melatihmu dengan jutsu jika kau sudah menguasai teknik berjalan sempurna diatas air.. Mengerti?" Tanya Shisui dan Naruto mengangguk.

'Katon yah.. Kurasa tubuhnya akan menerima dengan baik chakra Uchiha.. ' Pikir si Uchiha penasaran.

 **FlashBack End**

Naruto memiliki element katon yang kuat dilihat dari terbakarnya kertas chakra itu dan begitu juga element elemen Raiton yang kuat. Chakra control Naruto saat itu barulah mencapai berjalan di atas air, dan dia menciptakan bunshin untuk membantunya 5 untuk chakra control, 5 untuk fuinjutsu, masing masing 10 untuk memperlajari tiap tiap element yang ia miliki, 5 taujutsu dan 5 kenjutsu sebagai latihan tambahannya.

Sedangkan dia sendiri meningkatkan kecepatannya dengan 20 kg GS yang ia pasang pada tiap tubuhnya.

Latihan itu membuatnya bahkan hampir mati karena kehabisan chakra tiap harinya. Selama 2 bulan, naruto berhasil menguasai 50% chakra control berjalan di air. Sangat susah memiliki control dengan chakra yang sedikit. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah putus asa dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

Dia membuktikan bahwa dengan chakra controlnya, ia bisa membuat ninjutsu mengerikan suatu saat nanti.

Shisui mengaktifkan MS setelah sekian lama baru aktif kembali. MS adalah tekhnik terkuat sharingan yang hanya dimiliki oleh madara uchiha, dan kini shisui orang ke 3 setelah Madara dan Izuna.

Sejak saat itu juga dia diangkat menjadi capten anbu langsung karena mengekyounya. Naruto jarang berlatih lagi dengan shisui karena kesibukannya di anbu departemen. Karena Shisui sibuk sebagai capten anbu, Shisui berencana menitipkan Naruto kepada Gekko Hayate sang master kenjutsu konoha.

Latihan naruto dalam satu tahun adalah meningkatkan kemampuan dari kecepatan dan ketahanan tubuhnya. Menciptakan clone tiap hari untuk control dan penguasaan elemntnya.

Dia juga sangat suka pada Raitonnya. Ia membaca di perpustakaan bahwa raiton adalah elemen kuat dan jarang di konoha.

Elemen yang sifatnya memotong super ekstrim, mampu mengalahkan elemen apa saja, kecuali Futon . Dengan chakra control yang baik, ia bisa mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan Raiton sesuka hatinya.

Disisi fuinjutsu, perkembangannya diatas rata rata. Darah uzumaki mengalir keras ditubuhnya dengan menguasai 3 level dalam 1 tahun dan kini dia masuk level 4. Dia semangat suka mempelajari fuinjutsu karena teknik hiraisin sang ayah akan bisa dikuasai saat masuk level 7.

Dia juga mulai mempelajari teknik rasengan sejak 6 bulan lalu. Dan dalam 6 bulan, 6 tahun setengah naruto hampir sempurna menguasai rasengan milik ayahnya itu.

Katon, dia berharap bisa melakukan jutsu seperti katon shisui, namun sangat susah untuk melakukannya di karenakan shisui belum mengajarinya. Ia juga membaca tentang tekhnik penggabungan elemen seperti kekkai genkai atau kekkau totai. Dalam hal ini, Naruto terus mencari dan mencari cara untuk menciptakan teknik penggabungan element.

 **Flashback**

Naruto berada dihadapan sang ayah yang sedang mengerjakan tugas hokage."Tou-san.. Aku min..."

"Jangan sekarang naruto.. Aku sedang sibuk tidak bisa melatihmu" ucap Minato menyueki Naruto.

'Kalau saja menma, pasti dia akan langsung setuju' pikir Naruto

"Tou-san.. Aku bukan ingin itu, aku ingin masuk di perpustakaan kage untuk membaca kalau bisa" tanya Naruto sopan

"Apa kau suduah menjadi seorang hokage?" tanya Minato tanpa melihatnya

"Tapi aku hanya ingin membaca, 1 hari saja tou-sama" ucap Naruto merengek memohon dihadapan Minato

"Hm.. Baiklah.. 3 jam.. Sana masuk" ucap Minato agak cuek masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Arigatou tou-san.. " Jawab pelan Naruto dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Terdapat puluhan scroll dengan 10 lemari besar didalam perpustakaan luas itu. Kage busnhin no jutsu Muncul 20 bunshin Naruto dan langsung menyebar kesegala penjuru arah.

Naruto memiliki daya ingat tinggi akan apa yang ia baca. Dia juga tidak tau, tapi jika dia membaca sesuatu dua kali, maka ingatan itu akan melekat penuh. Naruto mengambil gulungan kage dan membuakanya. Ternyata gulungan itu berisi semua jutsu jutsu andalan hokage dari pendahulu

'Rupanya kage bunshin milik Nidaime' pikir Naruto mengetahui kage bunshin milik nidaime.

Dia mencopy semua jutsu hokage mulai dari pertama sampai ke 2. Untuk yang ketiga, dia tau sandaime memiliki katon dan doton. Naruto membaca semua jutsu katon untuk ia hafalkan.

Dari ingatannya juga memiliki catatan tentang Raiton yang pernah dimiliki oleh Sakumo Hatake, sang White Fang dari Konoha. Dia lalu pulang setelah 3 jam sesuai janji sang ayah dan langsung menyalin ulang informasi yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

Dia menyalin ulang jutsu hokage di scroll besar yang ia berikan segel darahdan chakra signaturenya. Untuk informasi lainnya dia tulis di sebuah buku kecil yang merupakan rangkuman

 **FlashBack End**

Begitulah cara Naruto mengumpulkan informasi. Dia harus merengek bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya mudah ia lakukan. Setelah dia membaca gulungan maka dia akan pulang ke rumah langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mencatat ulang semua apa yang ia dapatkan.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bertemu dengan Shisui di tempat latihannya. Ini sudah 7 bulan sejak shisui menjadi capten anbu.

Mereka berada di rumah Shisui tepatnya di kamar tamu. "Jadi shisui ni? Bagaimana kehidupan di anbu? tanya Naruto penasran

"Menarik namun sibuk dengan mengatur anggota untuk misi, jadwal latihan dan lain sebagainya" jawab Shisui dengan sedikit kesal mengeluh akan padatnya waktu sehingga tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama

Naruto.

"Hum.. Kalau begitu aku tidak mau jadi anbu" ucap Naruto dengan serius menatap Shisui

"Kenapa?" tanya Shisui

"Karena aku mau jadi diatas anbu agar dapat melindungi Nii-san dan membantu Nii-san disetiap tugas Nii-san." jawab polos Naruto dengan senyum.

Shisui hanya bisa tersenyum bangga melihat adiknya yang sudah tumbuh itu."Itu baru semangat api.. Kekuatan untuk melindungi, itulah yang harus dimiliki oleh seluruh shinobi di dunia" jelas Shisui

"Kau tau kenapa aku tidak suka berada diuchiha compound?" tanya Shisui.

"Karena kau akan susah bertemu denganku" jawab Naruto penuh semangat.

Shisui hanya tertawa mendengarnya."Hahhhaha.. Mungkin.. Tapi.. Uchiha clan yang arrogant dengan sharingannya, menganggap sharingan adalah segalanya. Memang sharingan sangat kuat, tapi itu adalah alat dan jika kau ingin memiliki kekuatan itu kau harus mengendalikannya" ucap Shisui dengan senyum Naruto mendengarkn dengan baik perkataan Shisui itu.

"Oh.. Seperti chakraku yang sedikitkan sensei, chakraku sedikit karena itu aku harus memiliki control yang bagus" ucap Naruto dengan polos.

"Ah.. Naruto-kun.. Aku membaca sejarah klan uzumaki di perpustakaan konoha kemarin. Aku menemukan fakta bahwa klanmu adalah kerabat jauh dari senju klan karena kalian memiliki persamaan jumlah chakra dan kekuatan tubuh. Aku juga menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentang kemampuan regenarasi tubuhmu hampir sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh shodaime hokage.. "Shisui berhenti sejenak menatap kearah Naruto yang memperhatikan sangat serius.

"Jika uchiha bergabung dengan senju maka akan menciptakan doujutsu baru menurut apa yang ada di monumen uchiha. Karena itu aku berpikir mungkin dengan menggabungkan DNA mu dan uchiha mungkin akan menciptakan sesuatu yang baru" ucap Shisui dan Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kau berpikir untuk menjadikan diriku bahan percobaan Nii-san?" tanya Naruto membuat Shisui salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan begitu baka... Ti-tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu padamu, pada adikku sen.."

"Aku mau sensei... " Potong Naruto membuat Shisui menganga tak percaya dengan keputusan yang Naruto buat.

"Naruto.. Ini bukanlah sebuah permainan... Aku tidak mungkin membahayakanmu dengan melakukannya.. " ucap shok Shisui.

"Melakukan apa? Penggabungan DNA?" tanya Naruto dan Shisui mengangguk.

"Hai.. Zaman dulu, klan uchiha memiliki banyak musuh dan jumlah anggota yang sangat sedikit. Mereka melakukan bloodritual dengan harapan orang yang menerima darah dan chakra seorang uchiha akan memiliki kemungkinan membangkitkan sharingan. Tapi semua gagal, tidak ada satu pun yang selamat dari kejadian itu" ucap Shisui menjelaskan sangat serius.

"Kau tau... Aku sudah mempercayaimu dengan hidupku Nii-san" ucap Naruto dan Shisui menatapnya penasaran.

"Bukankah begitu juga seharusnya? Kau juga harus mempercayaiku bahwa aku bisa.. Aku memiliki kemampuan regenerasi kuat, jadi aku pasti bisa tebayou" lanjut Naruto penuh keyakinan dari kedua matanya.

Shisui agak melebarkan matanya kemudian menarik napas yang dalam. 'Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan bantuan DNA hashirama sama yang kumiliki dari penemuanku di misi terakhir di markas sannin gila itu... dan aku juga akan menambah kapasitas chakramu agar bisa normal kembali.. Yah.. Aku yakin kalau kau bisa Naruto kun.. Aku sangat yakin' pikir Shisui tersenyum menatap Naruto lalu mengangguk

"Oh ya ototo, kita akan melakukan itu malam ini juga karena , aku dan itachi memiliki misi spesial diluar konoha, mungkin selama beberapa bulan kita tidak akan bertemu. Fokuskan latihanmu pada chakra control, ingat dalam 5 bulan ini kau harus menguasai chakra control berjalan diatas air terjun, maka aku akan memberikanmu kado terindah selama hidupmu" ucap Shisui dengan senyum membuat Naruto semangat.

"Yosh.. Saya akan melakukannya sensei" ucap Naruto semangat.

" Oh..ya Naruto aku akan menitipkanmu kepada Gekko Hayate sang master kenjutsu, selama aku menjalankan misi"ucap Shisui agak sedih.

"Ok sensei, aku akan belajar kenjutsu sampai memasterinya" ucap Naruto semangat karena Shisui tidak mau mengajarkan ilmu kenjutsu kepada Naruto.

 **To be Continue**

Sumber :

MAKE DESTINY by @the ereaser. King Of Shinobi by @ksatria bangsa. The Legacy by @Akira elgan. Jalan Hidupku by @MrMentholz. Hikari No Yami by @Apocalypse of Yami. Ninja no Kage by @Azumamaro.


	4. Chapter - 04

**Fade to dark**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Summary :**

 **Berjalan diantara hitam dan putih. Kelamnya dunia shinobi membuatnya memilih jalan berbeda dari dua saudaranya. Melindungi dari balik bayangan kegelapan tanpa mereka sadari.**

 **Fic ini tidak mengandung maksud apapun dan tak berniat menyinggung pihak manapun.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, judul dan sifat itu memang disengaja.**

 **Chapter - 04**

 **Ruang rapat para Dewan Konoha.**

Malam harinya terlihat banyak orang sedang berkumpul di ruang rapat ada sekitar 7 orang yang ada di rapat para dewan, orang orang tersebut tidak lain yaitu para tetua desa dan anggota Council desa konoha, mereka saat ini sedang duduk di kursinya masing masingdan terlihat juga Yondaime serta Sandaime juga ada disana. Di sisi lain di hadapan para tetua tersebut terlihat seseorang berpakaian lengkap seragam ANBU lengap dengan topengnya yang pakai di samping kepalanya sedang duduk berlutut di hadapan para tetua tersebut.

"Apa semua ini benar?" ucap Yondaime mulai angkat bicara pada orang orang yang ada disana.

"Emm... itu benar Hokage-sama, informasi itu kami dapat dari ANBU hebat kepercayaan kita dari Clan itu sendiri" ucap salah seorang anggota Council disana.

"Itachi apa benar dengan semua yang di katakannya itu?" tanya salah seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning jabrik bermata biru mengenakan jubah berwarna putih pada ANBU yang di panggil dengan nama Itachi tersebut.

"Ha'i, hamba melihatnya sendiri malam ini semua anggota Clan Uchiha saat ini sedang mengadakan rapat untuk melakukan penyerangan pada desa tapi sekarang sudah selesai, dan kelihatannya mereka tidak mau di ajak berunding dengan desa ini Yondaime-sama" jawab ANBU yang di panggil Itachi yang merupakan ANBU dari Clan itu sendiri sekaligus agen ganda Konoha.

Sebagian orang yang ada di sana yang belum mengetahui yang di katakan oleh ANBU tersebut langsung di buat terkejut juga shok mendengarnya, kecuali beberapa orang yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Apa kau tau Itachi-kun kapan penyerangan itu akan di lakukan?" tanya Yondaime kembali.

"Besok pagi Yondaime-sama" jawab Itachi membuat semua yang rapat shok mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu ini masalah yang sangat serius, kita harus mencari solusi yang baik mengenai hal ini" ucap Yondaime saat mendengar jawaban dari ANBU kepercayaannya tersebut.

Sang Yondaime mulai berfikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar serta mencari solusi yang baik untuk masalah desa yang sedang ia pimpin tersebut.

"Aku punya sebuah usulan pada kalian semua..." ucap salah seorang anggota dewan secara tiba tiba membuat semua yang rapat langsung menoleh pada orang tersebut, yaitu pada seorang lelaki tua mengenakan perban putih yang menutupi mata kanannya, lelaki tua tersebut tidak lain yaitu Shimura Danzo salah seorang tetua desa sekaligus pemimpin dari ANBU rahasia yaitu ANBU Ne.

"Apa yang kau coba usulkan, Danzo?" tanya Yondaime pada sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut.

"Aku punya usulan untuk jalan keluar dari masalah ini yaitu bagaimana kalau kita menyerang dan **MENGHABISI** mereka ( _Clan Uchiha_ ) sebelum mereka menyerang kita duluan" ucap sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut dengan datar sambil menekankan kata 'menghabisi' hingga membuat semua yang rapat tersebut terkejut mendengarnya termasuk Sandaime.

 **Brakk!**

Semua yang rapat yang ada di sana pun kembali di buat terkejut oleh tindakan dari Sandaime Hokage yang tiba tiba saja berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hentikan ideologi busukmu itu, Danzo aku tidak akan setuju dengan hal itu, Clan Uchiha merupakan salah satu Clan orang yang membangun desa ini kita bisa mencari jalan lain untuk menghentikan Kudeta ini" ucap Sandaime Hokage.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Sandaime-sama untuk mencari jalan lain untuk menghentikan Kudeta Clan Uchiha" ucap Yondaime menyetujui pendapat dari Sandaime membuat Sandaime tersenyum senang mendengarnya, akan tetapi senyum tersebut langsung lenyap di gantikan oleh pemikiran saat sang pemimpin dari ANBU Ne tersebut kembali berbicara.

"Kalian berdua terlalu na'if Hiruzen, Minato, Clan Uchiha memang salah satu Clan yang membangun desa ini tapi pengorbanan harus di lakukan demi kedamaian desa ini dan yang ingin ku tanyakan pada kalian semua yaitu…" sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut menjeda ucapannya kemudian melirik pada semua yang ada di ruangan ini dan kembali berkata.

"Apa kalian semua akan tetap setuju dengan perang saudara yang akan berlangsung di desa ini dan memakan korban atau menggabisi Clan Uchiha untuk kedamaian desa?" lanjut sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut bertanya pada semua yang ada di sana.

Semua orang yang ada di langsung terdiam berfikir saat mendengar ucapan dari sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut bahkan kedua Kage yang tadi menentang usulan sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut mulai berfikir keras untukmencari solusi yang baik untuk keduanya yaitu antara Clan terkuat atau desa.

"Aku setuju dengan usulan Danzo itu, kita tidak bisa mengorbankan desa untuk kepentingan egois Clan Uchiha" ucap salah seorang lelaki tua yang merupakan salah satu tetua desa Konoha.

"Aku juga setuju dengan usulan itu, dengan tidak adanya Clan Uchiha yang merupakan Clan terkuat di desa, desa Konoha aku rasa akan tetap kuat" timpal salah seorang wanita tua yang juga merupakan salah satu tetua desa yang ikut menyetujui usulan sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut membuat sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut menyeringai tanpa ada yang melihatnya.

"Aku juga setuju…"

"Aku juga…"

Seringai dari pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut semakin terlihat saat mendengar ucapan ucapan setuju dari anggota lain yang ada di sana, tapi seringai dari pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut kali ini di sadari oleh ANBU yang ada di hadapan para dewan yang sedari tadi diam tersebut.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju…" ucap Sabdaime dengan tegas di barengi anggukan oleh Yondaime yang tetap setuju pendapat Sandaime.

Suasana rapat pun mendadak ribut karna ada yang setuju dan tidak setuju dengan usulan dari sang pemimpin ANBU Ne untuk menghabisi Clan Uchiha.

"Karna disini ada orang yang setuju dan tidak setuju, bagaimana kalau kita adakan voting suara saja dan siapa yangmendapat banyak suara yang menentukannya" ucap salah seorang dewan Council tiba tiba memberikan sebuah usul dan usul tersebut banyak yang di setujui.

Dari jumlah 7 orang yang ada di ruang rapat para dewan Konoha tersebut, 5 orang diantaranya setuju dengan usulan dari sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut termasuk sang ketua ANBU Neitu sendiri **a.k.a Danzo Shimura** , Sedangkan dua di antaranya tidak setuju yaitu Sandaime dan Yondaime Hokage hingga para anggota yang rapat pun menyetujui usulan dari sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut membuat seringai dari pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut semakin menjadi jadi.

"Baiklah sudah di putuskan kita setuju dengan usulan dari Danzo untuk menghabisi Clan Uchiha demi kedamaian di desa" ucap salah seorang anggota Council membuat Sandaime dan Yondaime pasrah dengan keputusan tersebut karna kalah dalam Jumlah vouting tersebut, maka mau tidak mau mereka berdua harus menyetujuinya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan melakukan eksekusi itu?" tanya salah seorang anggota Council lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ANBU ku yang melakukannya, mereka bisa melakukannya dengan cepat tanpa ada yang menyadarinya" ucap sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut dengan datar kembali memberikan sebuah usul.

'khu.. khu.. khu.. kalau usulku ini di banyak yang menyetujuinya aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan Sharingan sebanyak mungkin dari anak buahku'pikir sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut sambil tertawa dalam pikirannya sambil memperlihatkan seringai liciknya.

Itulah alasannya kenapa sang pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut mengajukan sebuah usul tersebut karna dengan adanya ANBU Ne yang di tugaskan untuk mekakukan penyerangan tersebut maka ia dengan mudah bisa memerintahkan ANBU Ne-nya tersebut mengambil mata Sharingan Clan Uchiha tersebut sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan Sharingan sebanyak yang ia mau.

"Maaf Danzo-sama biar hamba saja yangmelakukan misi" ucap Itachi secara tiba tiba membuat semua yang rapat shok mendengarnya.

"Apa alasanmu mau menerima misi ini Itachi?" tanya Danzo dengan datar

"Hamba tidak ingin Dojutsu milik Clan hamba jatuh ke tangan orang lain, dengan adanya kejadian ini para Shinobi yang tidak bertanggung jawab akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk mendapatkan Dojutsu Clan hamba" ucap Itachi mengungkapkan alasannya kenapa ia ingin melakulan penyerangan tersebut seorang diri.

"Lagi pula hamba juga ingin membersihkan Nama Clan hamba dari tuduhan itu di masa depan nanti" ucap Itachi kembali.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Itachi mengajukan hal tersebut, Itachi sudah menyadari dengan seringai licik dari pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut yang berniat mengambil Dojutsu Clannya seperti yang telah di lakukannya pada sahabatnya ( _Uchiha Shisui_ ), tapi kali ini ia akan melakukannya kembali melalui anak buahnya.

"Apa tidak apa apa kamu menanggung kebecian dari Clan Uchiha itu sendiri, Itachi-kun?" tanya Yondaime tiba tiba, ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang minimpa Clan dari ANBU ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Itu tidak apa apa Yondaime-sama" jawab Itachi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, lakukanlah kalau itu demi kebaikan desa ini juga Clanmu" ucap Yondaime menyetujui ucapan Itachi, ia merasa iba dengan beban berat yang akan di pikul oleh ANBU kepercayaannya tersebut nanti.

"Tapi sebelum hamba melakukan misi ini, hamba memiliki sebuah permohonan pada anda dan semua yang ada disini" ucap Itachi mengajukan sebuah permohonan sebelum melakukan misinya.

"Apa itu, Itachi-kun?" tanya Yondaime.

"Dalam misi yang hamba akan jalani ini, hamba ingin adik hamba Uchiha Sasuke dibiarkan hidup dan hamba harap anda maumempertimbangkannya" ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang permintaanmu, aku kan mengabulkannya dan Uchiha Sasuke dalam misimu itu akan di biarkan hidup dan akan hidup normal seperti anak anak lainnya" ucap Yondaime membuat Itachi senang mendengarnya.

"Lagi pula semua yang ada disini pasti setuju kan dengan hal ini?" lanjut Yondaime bertanya pada semua yang ada di ruang rapat tersebut.

Para anggota dewan Tetua dan anggota Council yang ada disana mengangguk setuju dengan keputusan Itachi kecuali salah seorang tetua Konoha yaitu sang pemimpin ANBU Ne yang menggeram marah karna tidak bisa mendapat Sharingan sebanyak banyaknya sesuai dengan keinginannya, tapi tidak lama kemudian pemimpin ANBU Ne tersebut langsung menyeringai senang karna rencana pertamanya sebentar lagi akan segera terlaksana.

Ya tujuan utama dari pemimpin ANBU Netersebut yaitu melenyapkan Clan Uchihakarna menurutnya dimasa depan Clan tersebut akan menganggu dan bisa saja Clan itu suatu saat akan menggagalkan rencananya kalau Clan tersebut masih ada, makanya dengan adanya kudeta dari Clan tersebut akan memudahkannya untuk melenyapkan Clan tersebut.

"Terimakasih Hokage-sama" ucap Itachi membungkuk hormat.

Sementara Sandaime hanya bisa menatap Iba pada Itachi yang akan melakukan tugas beratnya yaitu menghabisi Clannya seorang diri, menanggung kebencian Clannya serta meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri di desa karna mengerjakan misinya Capten ANBU tersebut akan menjadi seorang Nukenin yang telah mehabisi Clannya sendiri.

Menurut Sandaime kalau orang lain yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukan Itachi mereka pasti akan bunuh diri karna tidak akan kuat menanggung beratnya tugas yang akan di jalaninya seorang diri.

 **Other Place**

Pada malam hari Naruto merasa gelisah entah kenapa. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kegelisahan seperti itu sebelumnya, perasaan yang tak menentu. Dia merasakan chakra besar berasal dari uchiha compound saat ia sedang berbaring ditempat tidur nyamannya, sekitar pukul 9 malam.

'Chakra siapa ini?' Pikir naruto lalu melompat dari jendela, berlari melompat dari gedung ke gedung menuju uchiha clan.

Dia melompat ke gerbang uchiha clan memantau kedaan sekitar. setelah 5 menit perjalanan mendapati puluhan mayat di tanah..

'Ada apa ini apa...yang terjadi' pikir naruto shok.

Namun ada hal yang membuatnya sangat shok. 'Chakra ini.. Itachi?' Pikir shok naruto merasakan chakra itachi meningkat.

 **Uchiha Compound**

Di komplek perumahan Clan Uchiha pada malam hari ini di komplek tersebut tidak seperti biasanya, terlihat semua lampu yang ada di komplek tersebut yang biasa selalu menyala pada setiap malam harinya tapi kali ini tidak ada satu lampu pun yang menyala.

Di salah satu gang komplek perumahan tersebut terlihat ada dua orang disana yaitu seorang anak kira kira berumur 10 tahun memiliki rambut hitam raven model Chicken butt sedang berdiri di depan seorang remaja berumur sekitar15 tahun mengenakan seragam ANBU lengkap dengan hitae aitae yang di ikat dikepala lambang desa Konoha memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan bagian belakang rambutnya di kuncir serta memiliki garis di masing masing sisi hidungnya seperti keriput.

Di lihat dari Kondisinya tubuh anak berambut hitam raven tersebut terlihat bergetar dengan kaki yang tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya seperti mengalami goncangan batin yang hebat.

Sementara di depan dan belakang anak tersebut banyak sekali tubuh manusia yang tergelatak tak bernyawa dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat mengerikan.

"K-Ka-Kakak… ke-kenapa k-ka-kaka me-mela-lakukan se-semua i-ini?" ucap Anak berambut raven tersebut bertanya dengan terbata disertai tubuh yang bergetar pada orang yang ada di hadapannya yang ternyata itu adalah Kakaknya sendiri.

"Kakak melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mengetes sejauh mana kemampuan yang kakak miliki Sasuke, kau harus tau itu" ucap remaja berambut hitam tersebut dengan datar membuat anak yang di panggil dengan Sasuke tersebut semakin shok mendengarnya.

'me-mengetes kemampuan katanya' pikir anak bernama Sasuke tersebut shok, hanya untuk mengetes kemampuan kakaknya tega melakukan hal sekeji ini, ini tidak seperti kakaknya yang ia kenal.

Perasaan anak bernama Sasuke tersebut saat ini tengah bercampur aduk yaitu takut, sedih, marah dan tidak percaya semuanya menjadi satu.

Pada sesaat kejadian sebelum ini terjadi, Sasuke terlambat pulang karna ia berlatih terlebih dahulu, tapi sesampainya di komplek Clannya Sasuke melihat disana banyak sekali mayat anggota Clannya yang telah tewas berserakan dimana mana bahkan kakek dan Neneknya pun ada dan ikut tewas disana.

Sasuke kemudian langsung pergi menuju rumahnya menemui ayah dan ibunya untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi sesampainya di sana ia langsung shok melihat ayah dan ibunya juga telah tewas yang saat itu di depan kakaknya dan ternyata pembunuhan tersebut di lakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri seperti yang sudah di beritahukan oleh kakaknya melalui kekuatan yang dimiliki kakaknya.

Sasuke yang saat ini ada di hadapan Kakaknya, ingin sekali membunuh kakaknya tersebut tapi apalah daya kondisi tubuhnya saat ini sulit untuk di gerakan dan hanya suara saja yang bisa ia keluarkan.

" **SIALAN… BANGSAT KAU ITACHI… AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU** …" teriak Sasuke keras di penuhi dengan kemarahan pada sang kakak.

Akan tetapi... hoekk…!

 **Brukk!**

Setelah meneriakan kata kata kemarahannya kepada sang kakak, tiba tiba saja Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, Sasuke pun langsung abruk disana tapi ia masih tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh Kakak Sasuke dan kau tau kenapa?" ucap Itachi pada Sasuke di sertai dengan sebuah pertanyaan membuat Sasuke menodongakan keoalanya menatap sang Kaka.

"Karna kau itu lemah Sasuke, jadi percuma saja Kakak mengetes kemampuan kakak pada orang lemah sepertimu" ucap Itachi kembali

 **Deg**!

Jantung Sasuke terasa di remas remas setelah mendengar pernyataan dari kakaknya kalau dirinya itu lemah, ia sebenarnya menerima akan hal itu karna memang dirinya itu lemah dan itu memang kenyataan melindungi orang tuanya saja ia tidak bisa apalagi membunuh kakaknya.

"Kau tau kenapa kau lemah Sasuke…?" ucap Itachi kembali di sertai dengan sebuah pertanyaan pada adiknya

"Itu karna kau tidak memiliki **KEBENCIAN** …" lanjut Itachi dengan menekankan kata 'kebencian' pada adiknya membuat Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan kakaknya tersebut.

Itachi melihat tidak ada jawaban dari adiknya langsung berbalik untuk pergi, kemudian Itachi pun kembali berkata pada adiknya.

"Sekarang pergilah adikku yang payah teruslah hidup dalam kesendirian dan ketakutan karna percuma saja aku membunuh orang yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau ingin membenci Kakak dan membunuh kakak, maka bencilah dan bunuhlah kakak kemudian suatu hari datanglah padaku dengan mata yang sama dengan mataku" Itachi pun kemudian memperlihatkan mata Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya pada adiknya

"Dan untuk bisa mendapatkan mata seperti ini kau harus **MEMBUNUH** teman terdekatmu atau Sahabatmu" lanjut Itachi pada adiknya.

Kemudian setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sasuke, itachi pun langsung menghilang dengan Shunshinnya meninggalkan sang adik yang ambruk lemah tidak berdaya.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih ambruk lemah tidak berdaya tersebut sempat melihat sang Kakak menangis sebelum pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri disana hingga dirinya pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, maka saat itujuga di mulailah hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selamat dari pembantaian yang di lakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

 **To be Continued**

Sumber :

MAKE DESTINY by @the ereaser. King Of Shinobi by @ksatria bangsa. The Legacy by @Akira elgan. Jalan Hidupku by @MrMentholz. Hikari No Yami by @Apocalypse of Yami. Ninja no Kage by @Azumamaro.


End file.
